Remember me
by Azzyness
Summary: When Alice is sent to an asylum her parents tell everyone shes dead,... so how come Dylan can still feel her. Alice's human boyfriend's pov aka Dylan.
1. After shes gone

**My first frantic so be nice :) Reviews are appreciated... because I'm not continuing it unless I get at least 5... That shouldn't be too much to ask for should it?  
Just 5 little messages saying "Hey bitch, we want more! :) So review me (:**

**Krisieeh you're my inspiration... this is for you :)**

Goodbye, my Alice.

I thought as I scrunched myself up in the dirt. I remembered her soft face, the way her smile could light up a room. My Ally, my true love, my talented little pixie that no one understood... no one, but me. I had been sitting by her gave for what seemed like hours now. The funeral was this morning. I clung to the mud surrounding where they'd chose as her resting place. It was as close as I could be to her. We'd never spent a day apart till now. She was my best friend, as well as my girlfriend. "Dylan, sweetheart, are you coming?" My mother cooed, for what seemed like the tenth time. She meant well, but I'd never hated her so much in my life. No one had any right to talk to me now. Only Alice could break me from this trance like misery. I ran my fingers over her name, carved into the stone.

**Mary Alice Brandon  
1901-1916  
Beloved daughter, and treasured friend.**

She was more than that. More than a simple sentence, Ally was never simple. Even as a child. She has...had a gift. She thought it was a punishment for a past life, some cruel misdeed she couldn't recall. I knew the truth; it was because only she could show the world how it was meant to be. The torturous acts they would commit, the deeds that should never be done. Alice's visions weren't all bad, but most were. Some were preventable, some weren't, but all that she saw she was blamed for. A possessed child, a demon within. That's what they had called her. Alice could never be evil; she was too pure and kind for that.

Obviously my Mother had given in. The church courtyard was eerily quiet and terribly still. The wind in the trees the only movement to be seen. Yet I could still feel her presence, on this most terrible of days; I could still feel the warm glow of her optimistic attitude. Alice believed there was always a Brightside, where there's a will, threes a way. That's what she used to say. Oh Alice, what I wouldn't give to hold you in my arms just one last time; to tell you its all going to be ok. My strong willed little Ally. My world died the day you did. I refuse to live without you, there is no point. The future we planned will never happen now and I don't want any other. If we can't be together in life, I shall be with you in death. My dearest Alice, I'll be with you soon. I swear it.

* * *

**Did I kill it then? :D**


	2. Elijah

**  
I really couldn't be bothered to wait for another 2 reviews to post it so here you go :)  
3/5 not to bad, I guess :)  
But next time I won't be so nice.  
Krisieeh loves Elijah :)**

**Review or I shall, erm.... make Alice hav a vision of you! Mwahahahaha :)

* * *

**

I couldn't pull myself together; Alice was the one who had kept me strong through out the years. She'd been the shoulder to cry on. I just wanted her back, but I knew that was impossible. Knowing I wouldn't be returning to this awful place, I lay a simple kiss on the A of her name. She would have complained about the lack of enthusiasm behind it, if she'd been here to do so. A silent tear trickled down my face as I left the graveyard. Goodbye my Alice, I thought towards the stone. The wind blew through my hair as I ran towards home. Remembering the many times Alice had raced me to this very door, another tear escaped my grasp. My vision was blurred and I almost didn't notice that sitting on my doorstep was Elijah. My friend since kindergarten, he and Alice got along great too, until... no, I'm not going to think about it. I will not break down in front of him. Elijah stood up and hesitantly walked towards me. He didn't say anything he just put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the door, which I opened. "Mom, I'm back" I yelled towards the stairs. No answer must be at the Brandon's. I went upstairs and Elijah went to get some drinks. I opened my bedroom door and there she was. Perfect and gorgeous as she always was. "Ally..." I whispered, but she disappeared. I dove onto my bed, she can't be gone. She just can't be. What kind of world would this be without her? No world, that's for sure. Elijah appeared in my door way. "You ok?" he asked. What a stupid question, I thought. "Yeah sure, Alice died no big deal right?" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes at me, whilst putting the glasses on the table; he sat down next to me, drinking his in one gulp. Trust him to bring the beer.

Elijah thought any situation could be dealt with by consuming as much alcohol he can get his hands on. I suppose he got that from his Dad, who is an alcoholic, allot of the time getting violent too, but Elijah never wanted to talk about it. When he eventually admitted it he said he'd kick me round the floor if I ever told anyone and I believed he'd do it to. Although for once he looked like he was close to tears himself, I'd only seen him cry once before in my life. It was the morning after his Mum was in a car crash, we were 13, his Dad had sent him to school, red eyed and covered in snot. He spent all morning in the office, crying his eyes out. No one spoke to him, not even me, we were all in shock. "I'm sorry." I told him and I meant it.

It wasn't his fault Alice was gone; I knew he loved her almost as much as I did. Even though he'd never admit it. I turned onto my stomach and buried my head in the pillows. All I could think about was her, her smile, her laugh, her long black hair. Which she'd have yelled at me for messing with. She was so adorable when she was angry. I remembered the time I had broken my leg, when we were racing our bikes in the woods. She and Elijah had to all but carry me home. I let out a small sigh, but Elijah still heard it. "Do you think she went to heaven?" he whispered. If there is a heaven, there isn't one in the entire universe that would keep her out. "Yeah… I do." Then we heard a knock at the front door…

* * *

**Not as good as first chapter I know, this is my 2nd attempt at chapter 2...  
Review please :D  
Oh and any ideas as what should happen next would be appreciated, plus idea's of who's at the door :)**


	3. Surprise guest

**Well this is chapter 3, quite short. Sorry. Still hope I haven't ruined it. I still think the first chapter was better, so also sorry. Imp trying I swear. Reviews? Hate it? Love it? I want to no!**

* * *

I dragged myself down stairs, Elijah trailed behind me. Enthusiasm was never something Alice lacked. Guess she must have shared hers with me, because with out her, I had none what so ever. Honestly, who really cares who's knocking on my door anyway? I reached the door, slowly turning the handle and opened the door. Elijah's face changed as his father burst threw the door. Grabbing Elijah by his short brown hair, he continued to beat and yell at him. Elijah threw punches and kicks back, but they didn't seem to have much effect, other than make him angrier. It was obvious he'd been drinking, you could smell it, plus his eyes where bulging out of their sockets. Elijah screeched as his deranged father tried to drag him threw my front door. I knew Elijah's Dad was a bastard, but this was going too far. My heart was racing as I grabbed the small table where the phone had been.

I swung it as hard as I could as across, what, compared to me, and was an ogre sized head. The wood split and he fell straight to the ground, with a deafening bang, almost smacking his forehead of the shelves. Id never been so terrified in my life. What if he was dead? Or worse, what if he wasn't? Would the police even believe it was self defence? We had to go, we had to go now. -_**God Dylan! Why aren't you doing something?!-**_ Elijah looked at me, fear plain in his eyes. He was probably thinking the same as I was. Fucking hell... what a day this was turning out to be. "What the _fucking_ hell was that all about?" I asked him. "He didn't mean it! Its just the alcohol. He's fine. Oh god Dyl, we killed him. What are we going to do?" he spluttered at me, breathless. "El! Snap out of it!" I yelled at him. "Sorry Dyl… I guess I lost it there for a sec." Got any idea what that was about?" "I snuck out…" he whispered. "He did that! Just for _that?" _I half screeched. Elijah nodded. _"_That's pathetic." I muttered. I knew we had to get out of here.

Still in shock, I rushed into the kitchen, stuffing what ever I could find into my school rucksack, which had been dumped the week before by the backdoor. My Mom never ceased to complain about that. I ran upstairs, gathering everything I touched. A flash light, paractamol and of course, the picture of me and my Ally. Which I always kept under my pillow no one even knew about except me and, I sighed, no one except me. It was of our first kiss, she'd snatched the camera off me and told me to close my eyes and smile. I had gladly complied. She kissed me, taking the photo as she did so. I'd never forget that day.

I grabbed Elijah's arm, he was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Staring at his drunkard of a dad. "Where are we going?" he asked, but I ignored him. I carried on dragging him down the street. Passing all the houses that I'd passed a thousand times, nothing ever changes around here. We ran towards the river bank, following the water south. We'd be out of Biloxi by night fall. I didn't know where we were going, or what we were going to do when we got there, but I did know this. With out Alice, there was nothing here for me. Only hurt, death and pain. I'd lost Alice, I wasn't loosing Elijah too. Especially not to someone who was supposed to love him. That wanker didn't deserve a son, definitely not one like El. Oh Ally, please come back. We need you. I need you.

**

* * *

A little bit dramatic, than my usual fanfics. Poor Elijah. Weird name, but amazingly cute. ^.^**


	4. The morning after

**Again, I'm seriously sorry about the shortness. **  


* * *

I opened my eyes to another dreary, damp day. The sun only seemed to shine for Alice. I almost expected to be in my own bed, but the stiffness in my neck told me otherwise. Elijah lay a few feet from me, still asleep. The night before had been terrible. We'd ran as long as we could, before we collapsed into an exhausted heap. under the branches of a battered old oak, we had let the exhaustion take over. So here we were, two 16 year old boys, frozen to the bone with no where to go. Great. What would Alice's 'bright side' be at this moment in time? Probably that we were together; that's just the thing, we weren't together. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Even Alice couldn't fight with death. I had to move, I had to do something, I'd drive myself crazy if i kept thinking about her, but I was so cold. I could just barely lift my feet and make sure that they were still attached. "Get up, El. Elijah! Get the hell up!" I screeched, my voice high with sleep.

He just snorted and rolled over. Typical. I guess I may as well get up and stretch my legs. I dragged my limbs out from under me, scrapping the stone with my knees when I propped myself up and got to my feet. Stretching, I walked towards the water and eased myself on to a large boulder. Rubbing my eyes I gazed at my reflection, just me as I always had been, but just a little filthier than usual. Scruffy dirty blond hair, tanned skin, from being dragged out side by Alice and El way to many times. Pale pink lines, which resembled lips and watery blue eyes. as Alice would say, the kind of eyes that let people see your soul. She could probably tell who was good and who was bad without ever looking into their eyes. Ally was always pretty special. A fish surfaced for air, it captured my attention if only for a second, but when I looked back at the figure in the water. It wasn't me anymore. Short black spiky hair. Pale skin. Though her eyes where strange, it was as though she was looking straight through me. Like her hope anything that made her who she was had been stripped away from her. Yet still its was her. Alice.

**

* * *

Man, this fanfic is getting hard to write. Plus, I must admit, I've kind of lost interest in it. I guess if I get asked repeatedly, or suddenly get inspired, I may continue it.**


End file.
